the one thing i never suspected
by vampireanimeprincess
Summary: As the cold gushing winds came at me a felt myself freeze at the warmth of a hand covering my nose and mouth not letting me breath the last thing I remember was that I was passing out slowly .


Sakura's pov

As the cold gushing winds came at me a felt myself freeze at the warmth of a hand covering my nose and mouth not letting me breath the last thing I remember was that I was passing out slowly .once I came to my vision was blurry I barely knew what was going on .all I could hear was mumbles . They were saying how everything went according to their plan. All I knew was this was one of the worst predicaments I've been in for a long long time now. My vision was getting slightly better I was able to make out his face. The one who I longed for the one I loved Sasuke Uchiha. I hadn't seen him since we were kids when we were still about 12 or 13 (sorry I don't remember).the one every girl desired although he probably didn't recognize me since it's been so long. But I didn't care he broke my heart then or even a thousand times I was true to my heart. Once I looked him in the eyes surpassing my stubbornness and shock I may add I saw either pity, sadness, loneliness, maybe even all of it for me or himself .I felt my heart racing then I woke up I did pass out I was just coming to realize that all I just witnessed was all a dream I had made while I was unconscious . I guess it was stupid of me to think I would see him ….now at least. I heard rumors he joined the akatsuki, killed his brother and killed roachy …I mean orochimaru hehe... um ya. anyways I don't know who passed me out/almost killed me if they kept their hand their hand there for any longer ,also somehow I woke up in my room which I was not in when I passed out. I was off to go and work .i work part time in a café named Nin's café I am one of the little waitresses their since the place never gets packed its usually really quite . once I arrived I saw one of my three friends that work at the café as well the one I just saw was a waitresses like me . her name was Nemu Kanaki she was about the same height as me long dirty blonde hair strait but wavy one deep blue eye and a golden eye she's 16 like me and she's one of my close friends.

* * *

Nemu: damn Sakura where the hell have you been?

Sakura: hehe sorry Nemu I...uh…slept in (I can't tell her what happened she might have gone on a killing spree).

Nemu: well did u put your alarm on you dumb ass ?

Sakura: um… that would be a no.

Nemu: well .well. well. any ways that little friend of ours what's his face nabuta

Sakura: Naruto?

Nemu: ya him he passed by earlier said that our ramen sucked.

( her face was starting to look murderous, evil , pissed off)

Sakura: oh god don't tell me you killed him.

Nemu: nah I let him off easy just a few bruises scrapes more of cuts and a lost of pride hehe

(she was laughing, giggling actually ).

Nemu: so get to work its quite but I could use the help.

Ominous voice: Orders up one fresh coffee, scrambled eggs and 1 hash brown

* * *

Oh well that's my other friend Kisami Kanaki Nemu fraternal twin she's older by 2 minutes she's just as tall as me so she's taller than Nemu by a inch or less with one eye dark chocolate brown eye and one bright grassy green eye and she had medium brown hair milk chocolate color looking up to her shoulder's more straight than wavy she is 16 well no duh. Well any ways she is the cook in the café.

* * *

Kisami: oh hey there sakura.

Sakura: hi Kisami what's up.

Kisami: well our cashier isn't here so Nemu has been doing double until she gets here so do u mind doing it till she gets here .

Sakura: sure no problem.

Kisami: please and thank you.

Another ominous voice: you guys won't believe what I just found out or heard although I think it's a rumor but that's beside the point

That there would be our always late cashier Izu Uzumaki the sister of Naruto she's 6 months younger than Naruto and I don't know how that is. So she is also 16 she's the same height as me with shiny silver hair about half way down her back and she has the same shade of purple eyes that their mom had.

Nemu: what the fact I had to work your shift and mine again until Sakura started to click one button on the damn thing

Izu: oh hehe sorry about that…again…

Nemu: -_- * ya you better be.

Sakura: so tell us.

Kisami: ya tell us

Izu: huh tell you what?

Sakura: that important thing.

Kisami : that thing you came in screaming about remember?

Nemu: I swear ill kill her .

Izu: no violence I'm all about the love and peace you know (making a peace sign with her hand).

Sakura and Kisami and Nemu (all screaming simultaneously ): just shut up and tell us already!!!!

Izu: well you remember sasuke right?

Sakura and Kisami and Nemu: ya why ?

Izu : well I heard that he is in Kohana and left the akatsuki can you believe it !

Sakura; WHAT? WHERE IS HE?

Izu : well I sent my blood hound on it a.k.a. Naruto.

Nemu : well don't you think he would be at the old Uchiha compound in his home.

Izu : …oh shut up…

* * *

**Izu ****is now on her cell phone talking to Naruto**

Izu: Naruto any leads

Naruto: nope

Izu : well go check the Uchiha compound now, now, now

Naruto: yes mam… I mean sis

****

Izu is now off her cell pohone

**

* * *

**

Izu: ok he's on his way !!!

Sakura: ok.

Kisami: ok then.

Nemu: dudes I'm I the only one working well you know what I don't think so your all here so help me damn it we have customers waiting !!!!!

Sakura, Kisami, and Izu: ok

(then everyone starts working doing what their actual positions are in the café)

* * *

**hi people **

**i dont know when the next chapter will come out imight be a while because once my winter break ends i resume school so i may take really long to post another chapter so ya**

**anyways if you read my other incomplete story you realize i llike to add people wich will from now on usualy now be me my sis and my bestfriend soya pace and p.s. leaave me reviews and be honest with them so ya **

**peace out **


End file.
